


Five Times Yuuri Defended Victor

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: No one disrespects the skating family [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly, Swearing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Exactly as it says.Five times in his life that Yuuri defended Victor.





	Five Times Yuuri Defended Victor

**Author's Note:**

> It would make sense to read OH NO THEY DID NOT first though it's linked in part V
> 
> Also the italics in part III are flash forwards to Phichit showing Victor and Yuuri the video

**I.**

Takeshi was being a bigger brat than usual Yuuri observed. He did his best to ignore the older boy as he settled in to wait for Victor’s turn. Yuuri was only 14 but he was already convinced that one day he’d meet his idol as an equal.

Yuuko was babbling about all the different skaters and how excited she was to see Victor while Takeshi made caustic comments and occasionally called Yuuri fat.

“You should be skating instead of watching fatso or else you’ll just get even fatter” Takeshi said spitefully after noting that Yuuri was ignoring him. Yuuko smacked Takeshi on the head.

“Stop being such a jerk!” she admonished. Yuuri let a faint smile at her reaction grace his lips but he didn’t take his eyes off the television. Victor would be skating soon. The camera moved to show him warming up and Yuuri felt his breath catch. He looked so beautiful, his long hair shining and those amazing blue eyes.

“I don’t know why you’re both so obsessed with Nikiforov. He’s completely overrated.” Takeshi spate. Yuuri’s head snapped to finally look at Nishigori who looked smug at finally getting a reaction from Yuuri.

“What did you just say?” Yuuri asked quietly glaring fiercely at the older boy.

“I said he’s an overrated skater” Takeshi said drawing out the insult proud of his ability to get a rise out of the younger boy.

Yuuri felt a red mist descend and he jumped and Takeshi wasn’t at all prepared.

Yuuri became aware he was screaming insults and trying to land another punch while Yuuko and her mom were pulling him off Takeshi who was on the floor with a dazed expression and a bloody nose.

It was the first and only time he missed seeing Victor skate. Luckily Minako-sensei had taped it. Takeshi and him made up later when the older boy admitted that he only said it because he was jealous because he liked Yuuko. Yuuri could understand that and that was the start of their friendship separate from Yuuko.

Takeshi even helped come up with the best strength training regime. Yuuri only felt a twinge of jealousy when his two best friends became an item later.

**II.**

At 20 years old Yuuri was an adult. An adult with responsibilities as a professional athlete and as a college student. In fact he had big responsibility in the morning, namely a essay that he should have been writing for his history class.

Instead he was up at three in the morning typing furiously because someone was wrong on the internet.

This moron who dared call himself a sport journalist actually suggested that Victor Nikiforov was a disgrace to the sport of figure skating simply because he was a little bit fickle in his relationships. Yes, Victor had been romantically tied with many people of all genders and no serious relationships but he was entitled to his private life remaining private and lots of people dated a large number of people. That didn’t mean they had less value as people for gods sake.

True Yuuri didn’t really date himself but that was because he was painfully shy not because he didn’t want to (though if they weren’t Victor he didn’t really see the point) people shouldn’t be judged on how many people they want to date. He got judged enough for not dating anyone and he really didn’t like people being judged for dating ‘too many’ whatever that meant.

So upset by the articles slut shaming Yuuri made a fake account under an assumed name and proceeded to rip the article to shreds in the comments only to have some commentators actually arguing in defence of the stupid thing. Hence Yuuri being up at three am typing furiously in the comment section on this article because all these people were WRONG and they needed to be told as such.

The essay didn’t get written in time.

**III.**

Yuuri’s heart was broken.

He was a 23-year-old failure. He’d self-destructed at Sochi and nationals and Victor hadn’t even known who he was.

Now he was leaving Detroit.

It was time even though his friends said they would miss him and he’d miss them. They’d forced him out to go drinking with them one last time before he left and he’d obliged. They even snuck Phichit in with them underaged though he was which meant the night was recorded for posterity.

Now Yuuri was drowning his sorrows with colourful cocktails.

“You know what Yuuri you need to move past this. You’re too good a skater and a man to let this keep you down.” Mitch said resting a hand on Yuuri’s and leaning in a little too close as Phichit pointed out much later when sharing the video with Victor.

“He didn’t know who I was Mitch. He thought I was just a fan” Yuuri started to cry.

 

_“I did not! I knew exactly who you were Yuuri!”_

_”Victor please”_

_“Seriously you two just watch”_

Mitch leaned in closer and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him close.

“You should forget him Yuuri,” Mitch’s voice had dropped an octave and his tone was clearly seductive before he pressed kiss into Yuuri’s hair.

 

_“HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY YUURI!”_

_“…I don’t even remember this”_

_“Oh don’t worry Victor it’s about to get good”_

_“Phichit?”_

“Mitch?” Yuuri sounded confused turning to look at his friend.

“Seriously, you’ll win gold next time. After all he’s a washed up old has-been” Mitch said a hand on Yuuri’s face and moving in for a kiss before he was pushed away and Yuuri stood up, his face red with anger.

“How DARE you! Victor is NOT A HAS-BEEN! HE’S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN IN THE WORLD AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FIGURE SKATER THE WORLD HAS EVER PRODUCED AND I WOULD GLADLY HAVE HIS BABIES!” Yuuri yelled before picking up a pitcher of beer and pouring it over Mitch’s head and turning to Phichit.

“I’m going to go dance!” he announced before flouncing off.

 

_“Oh. My. God. Is this why Mitch stopped talking to me?”_

_“Yup”_

_“This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen please send it to me Phichit!”_

_“Victor NO”_

_“Victor YES!”_

**IV.**

Yuuri was getting better at dodging questions from press. In particular questions about his relationship with Victor.

Victor had just stepped in saying something about Yuuri definitely getting gold in Russia and then they had made their way to a hall that contained just the other skaters and coaches when Victor had to step away for a moment leaving Yuuri alone for the moment.

“Don’t you feel that your coach is taking advantage of his position as your coach?” a reporter asked appearing out of nowhere and shoving a camera and a microphone into his face.

Yuuri blinked.

“I’m sorry I don’t quite get what you’re driving at?” he asked in confusion.

“Well as your coach he’s in a position of authority over you and forcing you into a sexual relationship is highly inappropriate.” The reporter continued.

Yuuri clenched his fists.

“Victor and I are equals he is in no way taking advantage of me” He said through clenched teeth.

“Well yes you’d have to say that but considering the display today-“

“How is that any of your fucking business?” he snapped, interrupting the reporter, “I just told you he isn’t taking advantage of me and that should be fucking good enough. He’s a gentleman and the best coach I’ve ever had you cockstain. Our personal relationship is just that personal and I am in no way obligated to answer to you but don’t you fucking dare suggest he’s taking advantage. He meets me where I am and our relationship had developed at the pace I am comfortable with. He has been nothing but a great coach and a great boyfriend and you are fucking trash for suggesting otherwise. How fucking DARE you you dickhead” he was aware of the silence that had developed around him but he didn’t care.

“Yuuri…” Victor was back his hands on Yuuri’s elbow and lower back. Yuuri looked at him his face red with anger.

“No Victor they insulted you I can’t let that stand!” he said fiercely. Victor smiled at him and ran his thumb over the small of Yuuri’s back.

“It’s okay really. You and I know the truth.” Victor told him but Yuuri shook his head shortly.

“No they don’t get to insult you.” He turned and wrapped his arms around Victor and glared back at the reporter in question, “You can fuck off and die. Don’t you dare suggest anything so awful of the man I love.” He spat. Victor grinned and hugged him back tightly.

“Yuuri!” he exclaimed with joy.

The American reporter sighed and put his microphone down before waving the cameraman to follow them as they left muttering about being unable to use the footage thanks to obscenity laws.

“I didn’t know you could swear like that love” Victor said laughing softly.

“It came from living in Detroit” Phichit supplied.

“Mmm” Yuuri hummed in agreement, “I quickly learned that if you could swear back people would back off. But in this case I was just really upset that they’d suggest you’d take advantage of me” Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s shoulder who simply chuckled.

**V.**

[“Feel better now that you’ve punched a bunch of tabloid journalist?” Victor asked over the pizza.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10947408)

“Definitely. No one insults my Vitya and gets away with it.” Yuuri told him again.

“You’re so fierce sometimes my little piglet.” Victor told him with a smile.

“Only when it comes to you” Yuuri told him giving a soft kiss.


End file.
